


Supplement

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Vampires, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis finds Noctis has messed up.





	Supplement

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Ignis drives a _tad_ faster than he should, he presses the button in the elevator a smidgen too harshly, and he has his keys out and ready well before he’s within sight of the door. He knows it can’t be a full-on emergency—Noctis _insisted_ he was fine, but Ignis knows his prince too much for pleasantries and platitudes to fool him. He could easily identify a thin tremor in Noctis’ voice, letting Ignis know that something’s deeply _wrong_.

The apartment he steps into isn’t any different than usual. Noctis’ boots are toppled over, Prompto’s sneakers sprawled next to them, and Ignis takes a second to shuffle out of his own shoes and lock the door. There’s no sound in the apartment—no movies, no music, no video games: not even _breathing_.

Ignis walks straight into the living room, and Noctis is waiting, curled up around the pretty blond boyfriend he so loves to drink from. The twin puncture wounds on Prompto’s neck are still visible: two tiny little pinpricks crowned in dark beads of drying blood. Usually, the skin around them would be pink, flushed and warm from recent use. Tonight it’s unusually pale, all the way from Prompto’s exposed arms to his freckled cheeks. He looks over at Ignis with hazy red eyes, unfocused and unseeing, his lips slightly parted to match his dazed expression. The city lights beyond the wide windows pick up the glint of his white teeth or, at least, the two that extend beyond the others. 

Noctis, sitting next to Prompto on the couch and loosely holding onto him, gives Ignis a look of such tremendous _guilt_ that it actually makes Ignis’ stomach clench. He always knew he shouldn’t have been leaving them alone. He shouldn’t have let Noctis turn to anyone else. But they’re grown men, and he’d _thought_ Noctis was more responsible than this.

“You turned him,” Ignis mutters shallowly. The accusation echoes throughout the small apartment. Prompto blearily licks his lips and trails his eyes along Ignis’ collarbone. Ignis deliberately looks away and tries not to become self-conscious. He didn’t waste time taking off his jacket, and the button-up below covers everything possible.

Noctis mumbles, “I didn’t mean to...”

“You kissed him with a mouth full of his own blood. Blood you’d drawn yourself.”

“Yeah, but... I mean... we were making out first, and then it just sort of... I got really hungry, and he seemed totally into it, and... one thing led to another...” Noctis trails off, which he may as well, because there’s no excuse that will justify what he’s done. Prompto makes a mewling noise, deep in the back of his throat, and it reminds Ignis intensely of the times when Noctis was still single, home alone with his advisor, desperate for a drink. And Ignis, always one to satisfy his prince’s every need, would all too eagerly oblige...

Ignis flatly says, “You shouldn’t have done that.” Even though that’s obvious. Noctis clearly knows. His eyes have begun to slip back into their usual icy blue, still swirling with the telltale sliver of red _hunger_ , made purple for the mixture. His fangs haven’t retracted. He’s still _thirsty._

He whines, “It sucks for me too, you know. Now I can’t drink from him anymore...” Prompto shivers, and a flicker of disappointment cuts through his clouded gaze. Ignis knows exactly how pleasurable feeding Noctis can really be.

Prompto finally speaks, voice cracked and rasping: “It’s weird... you look _really good_ , Iggy...”

Ignis lifts a brow at the idea that that’s weird. Noctis quietly corrects, “He always does.”

With a long suffering sigh, Ignis deduces, “He hasn’t been fed since he was turned, has he.”

Noctis shakes his head. Then he quickly promises, “That’s not why I called you over, though. I swear. It’s just that I didn’t know who to turn to, because only royals are... supposed to be... you know... and people are going to find out...”

“We’ll need to talk of this in great detail,” Ignis agrees. He sheds his jacket as he does so, coming a few steps closer so he can toss it over a nearby chair. While he pops open his collar, he adds, “But we’ll do so when you’re both in a better state of mind... and by that, I mean when that gnawing thirst of yours has been sated.”

Prompto visibly salivates as Ignis drifts towards them. The two lovebirds part when he reaches the couches, detangling to make room for him. Gingerly taking his seat, Ignis reminds them of the cardinal rule: “Neither of you will come anywhere near my mouth.”

Noctis croons, “Never, Specs,” and Prompto swoops in for a taste.


End file.
